I can't sleep!
by xxPUDDxx
Summary: Dougie simply cannot sleep, can Harry be the one to help? Pudd oneshot, not quite slashy, please read and review! :)


**Finally some pudd for y'all, not quite slashy, but just showing some cute pudd friendship! Hope you enjoy, please drop a review and let me know what you thought! :D**

**Monkeywaiters: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the fic! I think there needs to be a bit more floynter going on here, I love their friendship so much! Thanks for taking the time to review, it made my day! **

**Marvin Fletcher: Please don't worry about offending me, I do not offend easily! :P I found your review very amusing indeed! :) I absolutely agree with you, I love all the relationships between the boys, I see floynter as more of a friendship then a slash personally, same with junes! Thank you so much, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep the boys as realistic as possible, so your reviews are very encouraging! Hmm... I wonder why you think you'll be seeing some pudd from me... ;P Thank you again for the lovely review, you're a sweetie! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them :(**

It was a known fact that Dougie was a little on the hyper side of life- he generally spent his days jumping around and acting crazy and pulling incredibly detailed pranks for incredibly silly reasons. Now, for Dougie to have all of this energy every day, he needed his beauty sleep in the night. In general, he was out like a light come 11 o'clock, and when he finally arose at around 10 the next morning, he was spilling with energy and buzz. So, as a result of this, it was not a surprise that on this particular night Dougie was feeling just a little frustrated at still being wide awake at _half twelve_ in the morning.

He had honestly tried to sleep. He had his usual bedtime routine, watching a film with Harry while Tom and Danny fussed over radio interviews and schedules for the next day. He had even dozed off a bit, head on Harry's broad and extremely comfortable shoulder half way through 'Jurassic Park', which was saying something because Dougie really loved that film. He had brushed his teeth with the same toothbrush and same toothpaste as every other night, and had jumped happily into his warm bed just like every other night- so why couldn't he fall asleep?

Dougie sighed heavily, twisting around in his sheets, sure that his bed was warmer than the Sahara Desert, and flung one bare arm out of the duvet. A few moments later, and still being too warm, a leg followed the arm and Dougie was half in and half out of his duvet, sweat sticking his fringe to his forehead rather uncomfortably. What felt like a few hours later, but was only in fact a few seconds, Dougie flung the entire duvet off in despair, the cold air hitting his bare chest and making him sigh in relief. And then frown. It was seriously _cold _out there. Twitching his fingers in anguish, Dougie muttered curses under his breath, before stroppily pulling the duvet back over his suddenly freezing body, waiting for his bed to just heat up a little.

It was after this happened about ten times that Dougie gave up on sleep. He threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a thick hoodie, burying his hands into the pockets, and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dougie's favourite thing in the world was sleeping, but a very close second favourite was eating, and if you can't have one, you may as well have the other. Dougie rooted around in the cupboards for a perfect midnight snack, but he couldn't find anything that suited his fancy. He ended up sat on the floor, head in hands and fighting down the irrational urge to cry.

"Doug?" A voice thick with sleep broke Dougie's inner turmoil. He turned to see a very tired looking Harry leaning against the door frame rubbing his eyes.

"Haz, go back to bed" Dougie sighed, pushing himself to his feet. Harry seemingly did not hear Dougie, as he took a few steps closer and yawned widely.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Harry muttered after his yawn. Dougie quirked an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you?" he countered, pulling himself onto the counter and swinging his feet idly. Harry plopped beside him.

"You know, slamming cupboard doors and making weird moaning noises tends to wake people up" Harry informed with a smirk, his eyes more alert than a few moments earlier.

"Sorry" Dougie chuckled "I just couldn't sleep"

"I gathered that" Harry elbowed the younger blonde "Is everything ok?"

Dougie sensed the concern behind Harry's question. When Dougie just moved into the band house, it was Harry he went to when he had problems, and most of these problems revolved around nightmares of his father leaving. It was Harry who brought Dougie back to his room, tucked him in and stayed with him until he had fallen back asleep. It was Harry who had helped him over his bad dreams and taught him to love sleep so much.

"Everything's fine, honestly" Dougie smiled "I was just too hot and too cold and restless and I seriously need something to eat or I'm gonna die!"

Harry laughed at Dougie's slightly over dramatic outburst, relieved his friend was ok, and pulled Dougie into a one-armed hug.

"I think I have just the thing for you" He grinned.

Dougie dragged his feet back up the stairs to his room, after being sent out of the kitchen by a very persuasive Harry. Sitting on his bed, Dougie let out a wide yawn, suddenly feeling the tiredness hit him like a tonne of bricks. He lay down and closed his eyes. "Just until Harry comes back up" he promised himself, and then let the world of sleep envelop him.

"Dougie, I swear to god, you better be happy with this, I burned the crap outta my finger from that stupid kettle, hey we seriously need a new-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw Dougie sprawled on his mattress, mouth open, gentle snores escaping his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me" Harry muttered, setting down the tastefully designed tray that held two cups of sweet, milky tea and a plate piled high with chocolate biscuits. Sighing, but not quite able to bring himself to be angry at the sleeping boy in front of him, Harry gently covered Dougie with the duvet before whispering "I can't believe I burned myself for nothing" exasperatedly in the blonde's direction. Then picking up the tray and using his foot to close Dougie's bedroom door with a soft click, Harry stared mournfully at the tea and biscuits.

"Well, I suppose I have to eat this all by myself then…" He said to no one in particular, carrying the tray to his own room. He somehow managed to finish the lot off, lying back on his bed with a dopey smile on his face.

"I freaking love chocolate" He murmured, before drifting off into a well-earned sleep of his own.


End file.
